Como duele
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Hace un año que Li se fue...


Lo que está entr [ ] son fragmentos (desordenados) de la canción "Como dueles en los labios" de Maná.  
  
COMO DUELE  
  
Iba a hacer un año desde que Li se había ido y había prometido regresar.  
  
Esta era una de esas noche en que Sakura se sentaba en su ventana y se ponía a cantar y a pensar en todo lo que habían pasado y compartido y sufría por todo lo que lo extrañaba en estos momentos...  
  
- Shaoran...  
  
La brisa de la noche soplaba.  
  
- te extraño  
  
[cómo me duele no verte]  
  
-tus labios...  
  
[como dueles en los labios]  
  
-no puedo vivir sin tí...  
  
[como duele estar viviendo]  
  
-y hasta me duele morir sin tí  
  
[como duele estar muriendo así]  
  
-tus manos... como solían abrazarme...  
  
[como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido]  
  
-no estas... y me duele  
  
[cómo me duele la ausencia]  
  
-Cuando gritabas mi nombre...  
  
[como extraño su color de voz]  
  
- te extraño... y me duele que no estés aquí, a mi lado  
  
[como falta su presencia en mi habitación]  
  
-Hace tiempo que la carta del amor no brilla... me duele...  
  
[como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación]  
  
-el tiempo sin tí es una eternidad  
  
[como me envenena el tiempo cuando tu no estas]  
  
-cuando hace frío...  
  
[como me duele el invierno]  
  
-y cuando hace calor  
  
[como me duele el verano]  
  
- te extraño  
  
[como me duele no verte,]  
  
-más ahora  
  
[como duele en madrugada]  
  
-Vuelve...  
  
-Sakurita...-decía Kero con voz triste-.¿Qué sucede?  
  
Sakura tomó a Kero lo puso en su falda y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
  
-Lo extraño... y me resulta díficil estar aquí y no poder hacer nada.  
  
-Sakurita...  
  
-Pero sabes algo... no voy a llorar ni voy a dejarme vencer, porque lo quiero mucho y lo voy a esperar hasta que regrese.   
  
-Sakura...  
  
-Si para cuando me lo prometió no regresa lo voy a llamar y le voy a preguntar la razón de su ausencia. Y si en algún momento me dice qué no me ama yo me voy a muy poner triste porque lo quiero mucho pero estoy segura de voy a seguir adelante porque soy una chica fuerte...  
  
-Y quién dijo que yo iba a dejar de amarte??  
  
-Esa voz... esa voz es... Shaoran?!?!?!  
  
-Volví un día antes de lo que te había prometido...  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Sakura.  
  
Ella se acercó a Li y este la abrazó.  
  
-Jamás te voy a dejar de amar, ¿entendido?  
  
Sakura movió afirmativamente la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran.  
  
-Yo también te amo...  
  
La carta del amor salió del libro y comenzó a brillar... como nunca había brillado antes...  
  
-Prometo amarte por siempre, no importa lo que pase, Sakura. Y te prometo que desde hoy, está carta no dejará de brillar... jamás...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
01/02/03  
  
IMPORTANTE: Me gustaría mucho hacer un songfic de Tomoyo, mi personaje favorito de Sakura, así que si alguien tiene idea, mandenmelas... por supuesto van a tener gran parte del crédito de la historia... no les gustaría escribir una historia entre dos vía mail??? Vamos escriban, manden ideas de lo que quieran, que con probar no cuesta nada!!!!  
  
Ahora sí... ^_______^  
  
Hola!!! hacía mucho que no escribí un fic, el último lo escribí hace como cuatro meses y la verdad es que desde entonces no me sentí inspirada, pero tenía ganas de escribir, así pensé que una canción era lo mejor para inspirarme...  
  
Bueno espero que les haya guatado... La idea de este fic salió de que estaba escribiendo un fic con la misma canción pero de RuroKen y cuando escuche la frase "como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación" me imaginé a Sakura en su habitación pensando en Shaoran e interrumpí el otro para hacer este... si pueden, lean el de Kenshin que se llama COMO ME DUELE LA AUSENCIA es bastante parecido pero es cortito y vale la pena.  
  
Y pliss manden un mail a valeriahaller@hotmail.com para saber si el tiempo no me afectó y de pasó comentario sobre este u otros fanfics... mi dirección anterior era fnikitah@uole.com pero ya no funciona más, así que si ven un fic con esa dirección mandeme un mail a la nueva... NOS VEMOS!!! 


End file.
